Just about every type of beverage is available in cans today. Everything including beer, soda, and juice is packaged in lightweight aluminum cans for consumer convenience. This “ready-to-consume” convenience makes them ideal for use at work, home, sporting events and the like. Unfortunately, many people such as children and the elderly experience difficulty when trying to open the pop-top lifting tab. It is extremely difficult for many to get their finger underneath the pull tab top and apply adequate pressure to open the can. People must risk hurting their finger, breaking a fingernail, or experience the embarrassment of asking someone else to open the can for them. While various types of can and bottle opening devices are known, however, in many situations their availability when needed is limited.